What I Wouldn't Do
by heyasass
Summary: Sometimes you feel like everything is possible when it comes to the person you love. Beca/Chloe. T for now, Jesse/Beca until I can establish Bechloe. R&R :)
1. like it's titanium

**None of the people etc. in this story belong to me, but instead to the fabulous Kay Cannon whom I love and adore for writing such an amazing movie into production. I hope y'all like this first chapter! **

What I Wouldn't Do

Chapter 1: Like It's Titanium

* * *

"Titanium by David Guetta, featuring Sia," the mysterious smile on Beca's face immediately widened into a grin as she finished the sentence everyone had been waiting for with bated breath. It was the beginning of a new acapella season and as captain of the reigning champs, the Barden Bellas, sophomore Beca Mitchell had complete control over the song choice for the auditionees. It only seemed fitting to hold tryouts with the same song that had sparked her interest in acapella almost a year ago. Plus, as ex-Bella Chloe Beale had pointed out at the time, the song 'really built.' It made for a pretty good lady jam as well as a perfect audition song that would let people show off their pipes.

Fat Amy, who was sitting next to her making eyes at one of the remaining Treble Makers, suddenly snapped to attention at the announcement of the song. "Good choice boss," she leaned in to whisper loudly in Beca's ear. The brunette girl smirked excitedly, "I know," she replied with a laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jesse waving manically at her and turned around, the wide smile still on her face. Jesse, her boyfriend of four months, was the co-captain of the Treble Makers along with his amateur magician of a roommate, Benji. Bumper and some of the former members had treated him like complete shit, but now the more everyone got to know the kid, the more they came to realise Benji was actually a pretty cool guy.

"What?" she mouthed at Jesse, trying to stifle her laughter at his constant immaturity. She couldn't deny the fact that she found it totally endearing, and he still knew when to stop the stupid and turn on the charm. Jesse stuck his thumbs up at her, obviously approving her choice of song, and she raised an eyebrow sexily at him. Maybe they'd play that song tonight.

"Okay, you're first up," Beca heard the announcement and returned her attention to the stage. On walked a tall, blonde girl who started off the afternoon. Beca and the other girls relaxed back in their chairs. It was going to be a good, if interesting, audition.

* * *

Three hours and close to a hundred candidates later, both the Bellas and the Trebles had picked their new group members.

"Can we go now?" Jesse called playfully across the wide room, from the other side where he, Benji and the rest of the guys had been selecting the new voices that would join them.

"Yes, we may," Beca sighed exhaustedly and leaned in happily when Jesse put a strong arm around her. "That was possibly the most tiring day ever," she groaned as they walked toward the door.

"Hey, not so fast!" a familiar voice rang out through the auditorium and Beca whipped around until she was face to face with Chloe Beale, her best friend and roommate. After a year of rooming with the intolerable Kimmie Jin in the Baker Hall dorms, Beca had had enough and so, after pleading to her dad, moved into a small townhouse right next door to Barden which she now shared with Chloe, who was figuring out her next move having graduated the summer before.

"Hey sister," Beca grinned and hugged the redheaded girl. Jesse, whose hands were shoved firmly in his pockets, smiled at Chloe and raised his eyebrows in a 'hey'-type gesture. Chloe gave a little wave back at him before turning back to her best friend. "It's freaking cold outside," she threw her hands up in confusion, "like December weather without the snow. It's fall, for goodness sakes. Can we just stay in and drink hot chocolate tonight?"

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled amusedly. "I think we'll have to get home so you don't freeze to death," she agreed, averting her eyes away from Chloe to look at Jesse. "Tomorrow?" she pleaded with an angelic smile on her face. Beca wrapped her long, tanned arms around Jesse's neck and looked up into his dark brown eyes, trying to win him over. "I think Chloe and I need girls night tonight."

Jesse maintained her gaze for a second before breaking with a nervous laugh. "You have way too much power over me, you know," he shook his head. "But it's all good. I should start working on some of the Treble set lists for the year with Benji, anyway."

"Thank you," Beca pecked him on the lips before turning around to Chloe, who had an excited grin on her face. "Hot chocolate, here we come."

Chloe patted Jesse on the shoulder comfortingly. "Better luck next time, stud," she joked. "I'm holding your girlfriend hostage for the night, and it's not gonna be pretty." She smiled sweetly, selling her sarcasm perfectly. Jesse rolled his eyes and pretended to flick Chloe with his thumb and forefinger. "You girls have fun," he commanded, "but not too much fun. Beca, that means you."

Beca broke into another wide smile and gave her boyfriend yet another kiss as Chloe made for the door, untangling the scarf she held in her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered in his ear and placed a kiss below it seductively before turning on her heel. Jesse's jaw dropped and he threw his hands up in the air. "You can't do that to me and then leave!" he called after her. "Bec, come back here!"

* * *

"Ugh, you were right!" Beca groaned as they finally trudged in the door of their apartment. "It's like the middle of winter out there!"

"I totally told you," Chloe shrugged as she flicked the switch for the heater, stifling a shiver. "I think the only way that we can handle this is by getting into our pyjamas and drinking that hot chocolate while we watch reality television."

"That sounds so perfect to me right now, I can't even deal," Beca agreed and pulled off her shirt without even a hint of self-consciousness. They'd seen each other naked on the first day they had met, so Beca and Chloe were far from the definition of conservative roommates. Since they'd moved in a month ago, they'd had numerous naked encounters. It was no big deal for either of them, and Beca for one appreciated Chloe's commitment to cardio. A few minutes later and both of them were snug in their pyjamas, settling down on the couch with steaming mugs topped with mini marshmallows.

"_16 and Pregnant_ or _Jersey Shore_?" Chloe grinned mischievously. Watching shitty reality shows was one of their guilty pleasures, and although it felt like their brain cells were disappearing at a rapid rate, it was fun nonetheless.

"Definitely _Jersey Shore_," Beca sipped her hot drink, "we need to get our Snooki on," she giggled. "I also Tivo'd _The Sing Off_ if you wanna watch later," she mentioned, curling her feet under her body to get comfortable. Chloe chewed her lip at the mention of this and Beca couldn't help but notice how she'd fallen silent.

"What, no hot aca-babes for you tonight? We always watch _The Sing Off_! It's like," Beca searched around for the words, "our tradition."

"I know," Chloe sighed, "it's just…" she trailed off, shaking her head. Beca gently rested her hand over the top of her best friend's and watched a curtain of red hair fall in front of her face.

"You know, you can tell me anything," Beca commented, trying not to get too mushy and emotional. That definitely wasn't her style, but the last thing in the world that she wanted was for Chloe to be as despondent as she looked right now. "And I can tell you're holding something back, you nerd," she laughed softly at her own joke.

Chloe caught her eye and sighed heavily. "It's gonna sound so stupid to you," she warned Beca, muting the TV in preparation for their conversation.

"Stop with the disclaimer," Beca joked drily. "It's not gonna sound stupid."

Chloe tucked a piece of her hair behind one ear and looked down at her hands. "I miss acapella," she finally admitted, "not just the actual singing, but the people and the friendships," she gestured around with her hands. "It's just weird now, watching _The Sing Off _and realising that I'll probably never be part of something like that again."

Beca frowned sadly, "hey," she patted her friend's hand again, eliciting a small smile from the redhead. "Acapella isn't everything. You can always hang out with any one of us, and we'll always be there for you. Just because you don't sing with us in competition anymore doesn't mean that you're not a Bella still. I think," Beca bit her lip and smiled widely, "that you're my favourite Bella of all."

Chloe laughed, "and you're mine," she replied. "Thank you," she let her voice drop in volume and leaned in to hug Beca tightly. Beca reciprocated and for a second, breathed in the sweet smell of Chloe's jasmine perfume before shaking her head and pulling away. For a few minutes they returned to the somewhat idiotic episode of _Jersey Shore _and laughed at the dumb things Snooki said, before Beca's eyes lit up excitedly. She grabbed Chloe's arm, "holy shit," she exclaimed. "I just had the best idea!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What idea?" she asked warily. "I totally don't trust you right now," she giggled.

"No, I'm legit serious," Beca insisted, chugging down the rest of her drink and bouncing up and down in happiness. Chloe tried in vain to stop her laughing and finally got out an, "okay, tell me."

"You could be our vocal coach," she grabbed Chloe's hands. "So many of the groups have members of staff helping them out! I saw one of the groups at regionals last year had one, and I know that the Sockapellas do too. All you gotta do," Beca bit her lip and smiled, "is talk to someone on campus about it and they'll totally let you do it. Then you don't have to give up acapella!"

Chloe put a hand to her mouth and grinned straight through it, "oh my God, Beca!" she hugged her friend furiously. "That's perfect!"

"I know, I'm perfect," Beca smirked happily at her friend, glad to have worked her problems out with one simple idea. Chloe glared at her playfully, "don't get too cocky there, bitch," she joked.

"Do you _want _me to hit you over the head with a pillow?" Beca warned, continuing their banter. "Cause I will."

"Oh," Chloe's eyes lit up crazily as she grabbed the cushion next to her, "it's on!" she yelled as they dissolved into fits of laughter. As they fought playfully, and that night as Beca went to sleep in her room right next to Chloe's, she couldn't help be completely contented and calmed by the thought that she'd made her best friend incredibly happy. It was an achievement for sure, and she was going to hold onto it for as long as she could.

* * *

**Weowww hello aca-people! So obviously this is my first Pitch Perfect fic and I'm super happy to be writing it. I also have a multi-chapter fic for Grey's Anatomy that I try (in vain) to update, as well as many abandoned fics that are sitting in their own personal graveyard. Tell me what you like and what you don't about this story pretty please, your reviews are what will make me update so :)**


	2. thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me

**Weoww chapter two I'm so excited!**

* * *

What I Wouldn't Do

Chapter 2: Thinking 'Bout Her, Thinking 'Bout Me

Several days had flown by since Beca had suggested Chloe coach the Barden Bellas, and after a lengthy and tiring application process, the recent graduate had been approved as the new advisor of the acapella group she had once been an integral part of. Today was her first official rehearsal, and Chloe couldn't contain her nerves.

"I can't do this," Chloe whined to Beca as the brunette lethargically flipped pancakes for their breakfast. Beca stifled a snort; the redhead was the most determined person she knew apart from maybe Aubrey Posen, and there would be no stopping her once she'd settled into the position of being an authority figure.

"You'll be fine," Beca turned around to give her a knowing look, "more than fine, even." She used the spatula to pile the misshapen pancakes onto a plastic plate and wafted them in front of Chloe's face teasingly. "Eat something and you'll feel better, I promise," she grinned at her best friend before whipping the plate away from her antagonistically. Chloe groaned in response and pouted until finally, Beca relented with a mischievous smirk and handed over the food.

"So," Chloe began with a mouth full of breakfast, "do you have any ideas for a set list this year? Any more amazing Beca Mitchell mixes that are gonna kill the judges like last year?" The redhead winked and cut up another dainty piece of pancake.

"Uh," Beca shrugged humbly, "I've been working on a few things. Nothing spectacular just yet, but we'll get there." Chloe raised an eyebrow confusedly at this, "we?" she asked, trying to disguise the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Well, yeah," the brunette explained as she scraped syrup off the side of her plate, "you're the vocal coach now. You have to help me with all the harmonies at least, if not the song selection itself." Chloe bit back a thrilled grin and settled instead for a gracious smile.

"Sounds amazing to me," she nodded happily at her friend. "Lots of late nights working on music with the intoxicating Beca Mitchell," Chloe continued, pondering jokingly, "whatever will I do?"

Beca grinned and went along with it, "I don't know," she shrugged playfully, "you'll have to try and keep it together around me."

"Sounds difficult," Chloe agreed. For a few seconds they sat in silence, mouths too full of pancake to continue their conversation, and after a minute they'd both finished all that was on their plates. Beca cleared them from the table and stacked them into the dishwasher only to be met by a grateful smile from her roommate. The generally hard-core girl had to suppress an 'aww' when she noticed the blob of syrup sitting adorably next to the corner of Chloe's rosebud lips.

"You have a little," she gestured gently to the part of her best friend's face that was covered in food. Chloe swiped at it to no avail, so Beca instinctively reached out and wiped it off softly with her thumb. For a second the redhead sat frozen, having to tell herself to manually breathe in and out, but Beca broke away quickly, not seeming to have felt the strange current in the air that Chloe had. She simply smiled and licked the syrup off her finger lightly before retreating to her room, her purposely ironic Battlestar Galactica shirt already on the floor, to get changed and ready for the day. Chloe had to concentrate so that her eyes didn't stray to the naked back in front of her.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Beca yelled into Chloe's room at quarter-past ten, fifteen minutes before their Bellas rehearsal was supposed to begin. One thing she'd learned from Aubrey Posen apart from the inherent downfalls of being an utter bitch was that promptness was important. Showing up late to the meeting you were supposed to preside over made you look like shit. "Hurry up," she threw her hands into the air and stormed into the room. "Chloe?" she knocked on the bathroom door.

Suddenly, a perfect-looking Chloe Beale was smiling down at her. She was wearing a tight royal blue top and black jeans, with white wedge heels. "Let me just grab my coat," she blinked her long eyelashes innocently and immediately Beca forgot everything she'd been mad about just a second ago. The girl was like a freaking angel, for goodness sakes. It was hard to concentrate when all of that perfect was right in front of your face.

"Sure," Beca breathed before realising what a nerd she was being and snapping herself out of her girl crush-haze. "Anyway, we gotta get out of here. I don't want to be late and make a bad impression."

The redhead grinned proudly, "good girl," she praised Beca kindly. "You look nice, by the way," Chloe complimented her sincerely, finally taking in her impressive appearance. Beca, in her usual 'alternative' style wore a loose-fitting grey t-shirt with a low back as well as maroon skinny jeans and her Doc Martens. Her long hair was tousled sexily and she wore a feather chain necklace as well as her trademarked ear spike and studs.

"Thank you," Beca laughed, feeling slightly awkward but overwhelmingly good at the same time. "Hey," she began to announce, "I mixed a pretty cool mash-up the other day that I thought we could try in rehearsal. You game?"

"Totally," Chloe grinned and grabbed her bag off the dining table. "Okay, we can leave now," she said apologetically and gave Beca a look with the same sentiment. Beca shrugged and smiled to herself as she locked the front door behind them.

* * *

"Okay, everybody," Beca looked around at the exhausted girls in the room, "I think that's enough rehearsing for one day." Chloe gave her an amused smile from where she was sitting watching the new Bellas, clipboard and pen in hand making notes about their vocals. The redhead stuck her thumbs up to indicate that she'd thought the rehearsal had gone well.

"You are so dorky," Beca grinned and sat down on the floor next to Chloe while the other girls filtered out of the room. As well as last year's girls – Cynthia Rose, Lily, Fat Amy, Stacy and the rest – there was a few newbies but they'd already begun to gel well with the pre-existing group members. Beca was sure they'd make it to Lincoln Center again, and although this time Chloe wouldn't exactly be a Bella, she'd still be there with them.

"Why thank you," Chloe chuckled. "That was a good first rehearsal, by the way," she added approvingly.

Beca nodded in agreement, "it was, wasn't it? Did you make any good notes?" For a few moments they pored over the neatly scribed comments Chloe had made on the rehearsal before they were swiftly interrupted by a loud voice breaking their quiet whispers.

"Baby!" Jesse yelled from across the hall, and blinking, Beca looked up to find him jogging toward her. Chloe feigned a smile while Beca obligingly stood up and kissed him on the lips.

"How were rehearsals today?" he asked perfunctorily. Beca sighed internally at his lack of interest and gave him a simple, "good."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jesse turned on the charm with a mega-watt smile, the one that had 'swept Beca off her feet and into his arms' – personally, she would have preferred a less girly, damsel in distress-like metaphor, but that was how he told the story to anyone who would ask. "Wanna go out or stay in?"

Beca bit her lip and looked at Chloe worriedly. They'd already made plans earlier to stay in with Chinese food and work on a new mash-up for the Bellas while they half-heartedly watched whatever movie they could find. "I kinda made plans already, dude," she said apologetically, play-punching his arm. Before he could stop himself, Jesse rolled his eyes noticeably and Beca caught a glimpse of his jealous reaction from the corner of her eye.

"What?" she asked, her temper already rising. One thing Beca knew about herself was that the closer she was to a person, the more heated and angry she could get when they did something to piss her off like overreact to _one night _of separation, and Jesse was about as close to her as you could get. At least, apart from Chloe, who now was watching the scene with an uneasy grimace on her face, praying for them not to get into a fight where she would be compelled to protect Beca's honour or some shit like that.

"You spend every freakin' night with Chloe, Beca," Jesse complained out of frustration, throwing up his hands like he did when he was trying to contain either boiling rage or jealousy. She'd already seen this earlier in their relationship with Luke, their boss at the radio station. For some strange and unidentifiable reason Jesse had to find fault with their 'connection' or whatever and then blame it on the fact that Beca worked in close proximity with an admittedly sexy, muscled guy. Although it seemed like a huge deal to him, she couldn't tell what the problem was.

"You're my boyfriend, you idiot," she slapped him lightly upside the head. He gave her an annoyed look as she continued, "Chloe is my best friend. I choose to spend like 95 percent of my free time with you and you still get mad because of your crazy, insane jealousy. I don't," she gesticulated wildly to emphasise her point, "need to spend every waking moment with you, Jesse."

Jesse clenched a fist and Beca could tell that anger was boiling underneath his calm surface. Sure, he was a fun-loving, sweet and friendly guy but at times his temper did flare up – and this was one of them. Generally when they fought it was a little squabble that could be fixed by a healthy bout of ignoring each other, but this time felt different to Beca. There was something pulling her in the other direction, away from Jesse and towards something else. She couldn't exactly tell what, but it was there.

"I am _not_ jealous of the time you spend with Chloe," he defended, his ego wounded slightly. Beca folded her arms and waited for him to continue, to apologise and tell her he was being a jerk, but the words didn't come. She looked over at Chloe who had her head in her hands, obviously frustrated by Jesse's stupidity.

"Look, Jesse," Beca sighed and shook her head having given up close to a minute before, "maybe you should just back to your dorm and figure this out, I don't know," she shrugged. "I just know that I don't wanna see you tonight, or tomorrow for that matter. Call me when you've decided to stop being jealous of the fact that I don't want to be around you 24/7. 'Kay?" Beca turned on her heel, the rhetorical question she had just posed hanging limply in the tense air. She looked back to her best friend who was sitting on the ground still, pretending to read over her notes as not to become part of their awkward and angry conversation, and stuck out her hand to pull her up. Chloe grabbed it with a small yet slightly sympathetic smile and together they walked out of the room and slowly, back to their apartment, in understanding silence. It was only when they reached the locked front door of their place that both of the girls realised they were still holding hands.

* * *

**So we have a little bit of a crush goin' on here from both sides! FYI I love Jesse so much but I hate Jesse and Beca so he has to be a jerk to keep things moving along. If anyone wants to suggest a pairing for Jesse you're welcome to because I don't want his character to be alone haha. R&R!**


	3. i saw the sign

**Thank you guys so so much for all your reviews on the last chapter! It means so much to me! And all of you that found it from tumblr thanks for making the trek over to read it ahaha :) :) **

What I Wouldn't Do

Chapter 3: I Saw the Sign

Beca blinked as she took in Chloe's stunned face, their hands still clasped beside them. She tensed her fingers and freed them reluctantly while she searched through her cavernous bag for her house keys, millions of fragmented thoughts racing through her head. Next to her Chloe found herself doing the same thing – constantly questioning and second-guessing herself over what would usually just be considered an awkward moment. For some reason, her personal feelings were clouding her judgment again, and it wasn't something she was proud of.

"Uh," Beca laughed nervously as she swung open the door and gestured for Chloe to go inside before her. "Sorry about that."

Chloe placed her bag on the counter carefully and looked over at the brunette, who was tenderly walking over to sit on their couch. "Sorry about what?" the redhead faked a bright smile. She went over to the fridge and pulled out two diet sodas, handing one to Beca as she joined her on the couch. Chloe made sure there was a little extra distance between them, slightly freaked out by everything that she was feeling and imagining.

Beca sighed and pushed a stray piece of brown hair behind her ear. "About that thing with Jesse," she admitted, simultaneously pulling the ring-pop on her soda. Chloe raised her eyebrows involuntarily at this; she'd thought that surely Beca was about to apologise for the inadvertent hand-holding that had gone on the whole way home.

"You don't have to apologise," Chloe shrugged. She tucked her legs up under her and faced her best friend. "We've all had jerk boyfriends, Beca."

"He was being a total jerk, wasn't he?" her tone suddenly changed from apologetic to enraged. "I mean, I'm not his wife, for Christ's sakes! I don't have to spend every second with him."

Chloe bit her lip and tried to find the willpower not to say what was on her mind. Beca noticed she was concentrating hard on something and immediately could tell that her best friend was biting something back. "What?" Beca asked, ready to take the brunt of any words of guidance Chloe had to offer. She was a genuinely kind friend to her, and in the past had been pretty good at offering advice, so she wasn't hesitant in hearing what she had to say.

"It's nothing," Chloe looked away from her and out of the window at the skyline of their town. "I just think that when you love someone you should _want_ to spend every second with them." She sipped her Coke nonchalantly and waited, wincing slightly, for Beca to erupt in indignation at what she'd just said. Instead, she was surprisingly met by minutes of thoughtful and somewhat stunned silence on the other girl's part before Beca finally spoke.

"You're right," the brunette nodded in agreement, everything that Chloe had just said whizzing around her brain like angry bees. _When you love someone_ was the part that stuck out to her. "Maybe Jesse wanting to be with me all the god damn time just means he," she scrunched up her face before she could control it, "loves me."

Chloe swallowed her words once again, this time hoping she was less obvious. Even from the way they'd acted earlier, when they were screaming at each other across the auditorium, she'd sensed a one-sided appreciation she knew only too well. "Do you love him back?" she finally asked, trying to convey concern.

Beca's breath caught in her throat when she heard Chloe's question. Everything from that day – the regular morning she'd spent with her best friend in their apartment, their Bellas rehearsal, her blowout with Jesse and finally that perfect walk home – had culminated in the most confusion she'd ever experienced in her life, and now nothing seemed at all clear. "I-I don't know," she stammered, looking over and into Chloe's icy blue eyes. She didn't see judgment but encouragement, and so continued to vent her feelings – at least, the ones she felt pertained to the conversation at hand. "I don't think so. I've never," she sighed audibly before putting her guard back up, "don't worry."

"You've never what?" Chloe pushed, leaning forward to put a comforting hand on Beca's leg. The brunette twitched under her warm touch and blinked a few times before turning to look at the redhead.

"Nothing," Beca shook her head and smiled defensively. "Now, how about we do something fun? As much as I wanna wallow in sadness and promote an anti-feminist, damsel-in-distress mentality," she laughed drily and Chloe rolled her eyes amusedly, "maybe it's time to change the tone of this awfully depressing conversation."

Chloe chuckled and shrugged in response before suddenly whipping back around to face her friend with a newfound realisation in her eyes. "You've never been in love, have you?" she breathed and watched the brunette tense noticeably.

"Chloe," Beca started before she was immediately cut off.

"Shit, I just realised how awful that must have sounded," the redhead interjected before Beca could get a word in edgeways. "I just meant…" she trailed off apologetically.

"No, you're right," Beca finally admitted, getting up off the couch to grab herself some harder liquor to brave this conversation. She poured herself a scotch and made Chloe a margarita, taking her time with the drinks so that she could think longer about it all. She finally sat back down and handed her best friend her drink. Chloe sipped it gratefully and waited in anticipation for Beca to continue.

"I guess I never have been in love. I mean, love feels like it's pretty hard to come by sometimes," she joked wryly. "There were a few guys during high school and stuff, but none of them came close. I always wanted to be the exception, to be a chick that could enjoy sex just as much as any man could without any emotional whatever."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and grinned, "and do you?" she asked mischievously.

"Fuck yeah, honey," Beca laughed and downed the rest of her drink bravely. "But that means sacrificing anything deeper than lust, I guess. Not that the thing with Jesse is just lust."

"Then what is it?" Chloe pressed her for the details, trying to help Beca work the whole thing through. Sure, her motives may have been slightly flawed since she thought Jesse was a complete jerk, but nonetheless it was about helping her friend out. Or something like that.

"It's like having sex with your best friend," Beca answered with a smirk, looking over at Chloe before she realised what she was doing. Chloe's pulse raced and for a second she began to imagine all sorts of things that hinged on Beca's words. Her fantasies were broken into, however, by Beca's low laugh as she considered what she'd just said. "That totally sounded like a come-on, didn't it?" she chuckled into her glass of scotch.

"Uh, yeah," Chloe nodded, bringing herself back to reality quickly. "Anyway, enough of the deep and meaningful stuff. Let's do shots or something," her eyes widened wildly.

"Oh my god," Beca nodded her agreement. "You get the tequila, I'll download _Bring It On_. Anytime they say 'Spirit Stick' you gotta drink!" she teased, walking into her bedroom to grab her laptop while Chloe poured a tray full of shots for them. Even as she uncorked the bottle and haphazardly poured the alcohol that would get them drunk beyond belief, however, Chloe's thoughts kept going around and around in circles. They all revolved, scarily enough, around one central and unforgettable axis – Beca Mitchell, and the rapidly intensifying and confusing feelings she had whenever they were together.

* * *

At 2am, Beca finally fell into bed after a night of hilarity and hard alcohol They'd stayed up all night drinking and watching Kirsten Dunst cheer her way to the National championships, Chloe comfortingly stroking Beca's hair when all of a sudden her mind had turned back to her irrationally jealous boyfriend. Now, the brunette lay on her side, thinking soberly about all that had gone on between her and Jesse that afternoon. She'd caused a freaking massive fight over her loyalty to the Bellas and to her best friend, only to completely forget about all the work they'd promised they would do and instead, watch lame teenage movies and imbibe way too much Cuervo. The guilt setting in slowly, Beca slowly clambered out of her king bed and padded into the hallway, going to the only place that she knew. Chloe's room. Without even knocking on the door, she entered her best friend's bedroom to be greeted by the angelic sight of the redhead sleeping peacefully, her long hair splayed out across the pillow and the soft, white tank she slept in pulled up to show off her toned midriff.

"Chloe," she whispered and nudged the girl, who stirred and scrunched up her face. Beca knew that she would have only been half asleep having only gotten into bed minutes earlier, and surely enough one blue eye squinted up at her moments later.

"Yeah?" Chloe murmured, confused at the sight before her. God, she thought to herself, even through bleary eyes the girl managed to look good.

"He loves me," Beca whispered worriedly, lying down in the space next to her best friend and looking at her in the eyes. "And I don't love him back. What am I gonna do?" she asked. Her heart pounded in her ears as she asked the question, waiting for Chloe's response.

Chloe closed her eyes and patted a space on her chest for Beca's head to lay. She obliged happily as the redhead contemplated what to say to make her feel better. "I don't know," she finally said simply, realising there was no better answer. It was something Beca had to figure out with Jesse, and she didn't want to let her feelings get in the way of that no matter how much they tried to, like they had minds of their own. "Let's talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Beca murmured, her eyes already shut. Chloe watched protectively as her best friend drifted off to sleep, her own breath hitching in her throat every time she inhaled Beca's comforting scent; a mix of vanilla and apple shampoo. _What have I gotten myself into_, she thought as she slowly and finally fell asleep, _this feels like the point of no return._

* * *

**Well hello aca-people! How are y'all? I hope you liked that chapter even though it wasn't a super long one…I just needed to get that all out there. I know Chloe's emotions seem kinda confusing but pretty much she really likes Beca and is beginning to realise it whereas Beca is crushing on Chloe but still isn't sure about where she stands with Jesse. Also, thank you all for the amazing reviews as well as the suggestions for a pairing for Jesse…I think I know who I want to choose but I'll probably go a different way just because there needs to be at least one hetero couple ahaha :) Anyway, ily all and keep reading! If you have any questions or suggestions or whatever, pop it in a review, PM or tumblr message – my url is the same as my fanfic username. xxx**


	4. it was only just a dream

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter…I thought about changing the rating already but instead I kept it (mainly) PG-13 for y'all – don't hate me! I promise there will be some sexy stuff in later chapters of the fic! :) Anyway, enjoy!**

What I Wouldn't Do

Chapter 4: It Was Only Just a Dream

Chloe stretched and opened her eyes, the familiar weight of Beca's head on her chest gone in favour of emptiness that indicated her once-comatose roommate was now up and awake. She rolled over in confusion only to collide with said best friend, smirking sexily. Beca bit her lip and Chloe felt her insides slowly turn into jelly.

"Good morning," the brunette said in her usual raspy tone, wearing a wide grin on her face. Chloe's mind raced; had she done something terribly embarrassing in the three seconds she'd been awake? She'd have to hope not, to hope that Beca's eager and incessant beaming was completely unrelated to something dumb she'd done.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked self-consciously, pulling her long red hair away from her face so it rested in a long waterfall along her back.

"You're sexy," Beca shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world, "it's hard not to smile at that."

Chloe's eyes widened at this revelation and nanoseconds later she found herself coughing and spluttering like a crazy person in response, surely destroying the somewhat intimate moment that they'd just had. _Fuck_, she thought to herself. _Smooth move, Beale._

"You don't have to be shy about it, Chloe," Beca continued matter-of-factly, rolling over onto her back. Chloe's disbelief continued when she noticed her best friend was only wearing a lace thong and no bra, something which she didn't seem at all conscious of, or at least, remotely bothered by. Tearing her eyes away from Beca's perfectly formed breasts, Chloe stuttered, "shy about what?"

"C'mon, Chloe," Beca sat up and, to the redhead's astonishment, swung one of her lean, pale legs over her friend's tanned one so that she was perched on top of her. She leaned in and continued, a mere few inches away from her face, and breathed, "there's no use hiding it. I know you like me."

Chloe blinked, almost too much gorgeous in front of her face for her to handle. "Y-you do?" she took a big gulp of air. It felt like everything was pressing down on her in a strangely exciting and fateful way; like the walls were caving in fatefully, allowing she and Beca to hibernate in their own little bubble. It was surely a strange feeling she'd never experienced before.

"I do," Beca leaned in closer, her dark brown hair brushing against the redhead's face gently. "And I just want you to know that I feel the same way about you." She wrapped her arms underneath Chloe's supine body, a hand snaking up underneath her tank top. Chloe breathed in in shock and incredulity, and when the amazingly sexy girl that was currently on top of her bent forward to kiss her lips, a rush of pure bliss and realisation hit her like a very sensual ton of bricks. She pushed hungrily into the kiss; the soft, hot pressure of Beca's lips making her want to do things, say things, that she would never usually do or say. The brunette rolled onto her side, pulling her redheaded target along with her by the hem of her tank so that they were lying facing each other, where they continued to kiss rapidly and deeply. Chloe's mind was full to the brim with thoughts, all of which allowed her to come to the same highly valid conclusion: this moment was perfection. Suddenly Chloe felt herself being freed from the confines of her shirt, all the while a blissful grin on Beca's face as she began to rub slow and careful circles around the redhead's hardening nipples.

"Oh my God," Chloe breathed gloriously. She reached down and pulled at the sides of her own lacy thong, hurriedly whipping it off, and Beca winked at her while she shifted her position readily.

"I'm going to rock your world, Red," she smirked as she oriented herself between Chloe's bare legs. The redheaded girl waited in excited anticipation as Beca traced the inside of her thigh with dancing fingers.

"Okay, let's…" – _Bzzzzz_. Chloe blinked and looked back down, searching for Beca. She was right there, getting ready to touch her like she'd never been before…or maybe she wasn't. All she could see now was her buzzing phone, vibrating loudly on the bedside table, a Facebook notification lighting up the screen. Rapidly opening and closing her bleary eyes a few more times, the room suddenly darkened and the air, to her surprise, felt thicker and less heavenly. There was no fantastically hot girl ready to give her the time of her life, but instead a heavy weight pressed against her chest, covered by blankets. Chloe peered below the sheet to come face to face with a quiescent Beca, breathing heavily in her sleep and completely clothed. She murmured softly, something Chloe at all other times would have found insanely cute, and tossed restlessly. The redhead shut her blue eyes tightly, willing it all to come back to her even for just a few more minutes, but instead blinked out angry tears when she opened them again.

Chloe burrowed her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Beca stirred and rubbed her eyes lethargically whilst the girl she'd laid on all night cussed under her breath at having woken her up.

"Bitch, it's 5:30," Beca groaned, "why are you awake?" All the while the brunette was talking, the redhead kept her eyes closed, trying to conjure the image from before.

"Don't worry," Chloe rested her hand on Beca's arm reassuringly, "I just have cramps," she lied. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, nerd," Beca's voice trailed off quickly as she resumed her deep and presumably dreamless sleep. Chloe sighed and tried to relax back into her pillow, attempting to clear her mind of the now-disappointing dream she'd just had.

* * *

"Good morning," Beca yawned as she walked into the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Chloe, having slept another five hours since she'd been accidentally awakened by her best friend's so called 'cramps'. Since then, the redhead had been sitting numbly at the counter, sipping orange juice to help with her hangover and trying to put together the pieces from her confusing experiences earlier that morning_. It was safe to say that _that_ definitely wasn't going well,_ Chloe thought to herself. She looked up at her roommate, walking toward her in the tank top and shortie pyjama bottoms she'd worn to bed.

"Morning," Chloe murmured, not looking up from the half-empty glass in front of her. Beca walked around to the other side of the counter, already confused, and propped herself up on her elbows opposite Chloe.

"What's up?" she asked concernedly. "Cramps got you down?"

The redhead blinked and nodded. It wasn't like she could tell the truth, was it? "Yeah, I guess," Chloe answered half-heartedly. "Anyway," she pretended to perk up, "did you make a decision?"

Beca chewed on her lip nervously. "About what we talked about last night?"

"About Jesse?" Chloe filled in the blanks for her with a noncommittal shrug. It was important, she felt, not to influence her decision however much she wanted to. If she'd thought that was the right thing to do, Chloe would have urged her to break up with him the moment they'd left the auditorium yesterday.

Beca sighed and fell onto one of the tall barstools they had by the counter. "I think I have to break up with him," she admitted, looking to her best friend for her opinion. Chloe fought off the pleased smile that played on her lips and instead tried to express her concern by understandingly placing her hand on top of Beca's.

"If that's what you think you have to do," the redhead said open-mindedly, trying to keep her own personal bias from entering their serious conversation.

Beca nodded slowly, "I think it is. Life's too short to love someone who doesn't love you back," she mused sagely. "If I break up with Jesse, no matter how great he is like, 95 percent of the time, at least I'm giving him a chance to be with someone who has the ability to love him back."

Chloe let her friend's words sink in. Although she knew the brunette was talking about her current boyfriend, who despite being a sweet and funny guy really didn't have much in common with her, she couldn't help but apply it to the situation that was slowly but surely unfurling in front of her. "I guess so," she replied with a saddened smile, "but you could always give it time, Beca," Chloe said, even though the thought of her being with Jesse Swanson for one more second close to killed her. "You could learn to love him."

"I thought about it," Beca clambered off her stool and walked to the fridge to grab a glass of juice. "But honestly," she turned around and looked her friend in the eye sadly, "I never see myself loving him. There's something that just isn't there with Jesse, and that hasn't been there with any other guy I've ever dated. There's _always_," she emphasised, taking a quick sip of her drink, "been something missing. Something that I've never been able to figure out."

"Yeah," Chloe echoed, "I get that." Chloe felt like she'd dated tons of guys and not once had felt that spark, that instant connection that blissed out characters in romantic comedies always described. It wasn't until now that she felt some semblance of that unshakeable happiness, and even then it was sporadic and defined by Beca's relationship status. "When are you gonna break up with him?" she asked curiously.

Beca twisted her lips anxiously, "today, when I see him. There's no point in leading him on any longer, right?"

Chloe wanted to shout "right" excitedly, to scream it louder than ever, but she restrained herself and kept to imagining such a scenario quietly in her mind while real-life Chloe Beale nodded in sympathetic agreement. She glanced at the clock on the microwave offhandedly and suddenly yelped, "shit! We have Bellas rehearsal in like, four minutes!"

"Are you kidding me?" Beca snapped out of her self-absorption, however justified, and sprang into action. Both girls ran into their separate bedrooms to hurriedly change before rushing out of the door like they were running cross country, all the while laughing breathlessly. On their way out, Chloe briefly stopped by the mirror to check her hair and makeup, carefully scrutinising her appearance like she would any other day. Absentmindedly and forgetting her tardiness for a short second, she tilted her head and gave herself the once over. She didn't look any different, despite how clearly and definitely her entire life had changed that morning. It had all been the product of a lovesick dream about a beautiful woman and now everything was different. Straightening her wavy red hair in the mirror with a purse of her full, pink lips, Chloe sighed at the constant nature of her looks. At least one thing was still the same.

* * *

**Well hello readers :) I'm so happy about the positive reviews and responses I've received for this story…you guys are all amazing! Remember to shoot me a review, PM or tumblr message if you have questions or feedback! :)**


End file.
